The present invention relates generally to containers for housing a product. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of producing and using flexible containers for housing products.
There are a variety of types of containers for housing products. It is, of course, known to package products in rigid containers such as metal cans, glass bottles, or rigid plastic containers. Rigid containers, when empty, represent a high volume of empty space. As a result, rigid empty containers are cumbersome to ship to the destinations where they will be filled and sealed with product. In addition, such empty containers require significant space for storing and discarding.
It is also known to construct containers from flexible materials, such as sheets or rolls of plastic material. Such flexible containers have been in existence for a number of years. These containers offer many advantages over rigid containers. For example, flexible plastic bottles and cartons offer distinct advantages over metallic cans and glass bottles. In this regard, such flexible containers are lighter, typically far less expensive to produce, and much easier to discard.
However, there are inherent disadvantages with flexible containers. For example, flexible containers do not have the sturdiness of typical rigid containers. The sturdiness of the container can become an issue with respect to the stability of the container when they are filled with product and stood upright for storage, display, or other purpose. Moreover, heavier flexible containers are difficult to pick up and carry conveniently.
To overcome this stability issue, flexible containers have been formed with reinforced bottoms or sides. Such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,464. In order to create such reinforced enforcements, layers of plastic film or paper are doubled in select locations along or adjacent to the container bottoms as they are manufactured. These double layers are fused by a heat sealing or stitching process. Such constructions, however, result in multiple layers of films or paper being brought together at junctions. In this regard, as many as six layers often meet and are interfused at a seam or junction. This multi-wall construction results in seals that possess a tendency to leak due to capillary action.
An additional problem with many flexible containers is that there is a lack of consistency in the production process. Typically, the manufacturing process associated with such products requires a web of film to be drawn through a series of forming stations where various folds, cuts, or seals are made to the film. In many of these manufacturing processes it is difficult to control and ensure the accuracy and consistency of the resultant product given the number of manipulations to the film and the number of folding, sealing and forming stations. In addition, there are hermetic sealing problems with the multi-wall bags presently available. To this extent, the bags are not “insect-tight” causing problems when the containers are stored with product. Also, the containers are not resealable for storage in-between uses.
A still further problem with flexible containers is their propensity to burst open. This is especially an issue should the container be dropped.
Moreover, another issue with such containers is their shape. Due to the flexible nature of the containers, the containers will take on the shape of the product contained therein and/or a bag-like shape. This makes it difficult to store the filled containers, stack same, and/or package the containers for shipping. Generally, the multi-layer bags have to be stored and displayed in a horizontal flat condition making it difficult to handle the bags. Moreover, it is also difficult to see the labeling on the bags when they are piled on top of each other in the horizontal flat condition.
The lack of stability also causes problems for the user when the user is trying to scoop or pour product from the bag.
Another problem with the current flexible bags is that they are not easily transported after the bags are filled with product at the distribution center or the manufacturing plant or after the filled bags arrive at the point of purchase location. Generally, packaged products are transported via conveyor systems at the manufacturing plant or point of purchase location. Often times, the conveyor systems include sharp turns (e.g., 90° turns) and gaps. The poor stability and awkward size of the large multilayer bags cannot maneuver around the turns or through the gaps. As a result, the large multi-layer bags cannot be transported on conveyor systems like other packaged products, they must be handled by hand.
There therefore is a need for an improved flexible container for storing and carrying a product, conveniently opening and closing the container and method for making such containers.